tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Gone Fishing (episode)
Gone Fishing is the twenty-second episode of the seventeenth season. Plot One day, Harvey is loading flatbeds of machinery at Brendam Docks when Porter arrives. Porter has never seen a crane engine before, and is therefore interested in Harvey. He thinks Harvey looks like a really useful engine. Then Bill and Ben arrive and see Harvey. They tease him about having a hook and ask if he is going fishing. Harvey shrugs off the twins and their teasing, but when Porter accidentally bumps into a truck, and the twins call him a "bumpy boiler", Harvey becomes a little annoyed. Porter tells Harvey to ignore the twins, and let their teasing slide off him, like "water off a ducks back". Later Harvey has loaded the flatbeds for Vicarstown. Edward is due to take them, but is delayed. Harvey suggests Bill and Ben should take them, but they claim to be needed at the claypits. Porter then suggests that Harvey should take them. Harvey isn't so sure: he doesn't usually pull cargo. The twins then suggest he pick the flatbeds up and carry them, like fish. Porter reminds Harvey of "water off a ducks back", which changes Harvey's mind, The Fat Controller says it is an excellent idea, and allows Harvey to proceed. Harvey finds the job fun at first, but when he comes to a hill, he realises that it is a lot harder to puff up it as he expected. But after some encouragement from Thomas, he makes it to the top. However, he does not realise that he should apply his brakes and he races down the hill too fast. At the bottom is a bend and Harvey's speed and emergency braking causes the flatbeds to derail. Harvey is upset, and wishes he hadn't taken the flatbeds. After remembering what Bill and Ben said about using his hook, Harvey puts the flatbeds back on the rails in no time, even assuring Gordon when he stops out of concern that everything is fine, and delivers the trucks to Vicarstown. He realises that he can pull trucks, which makes him very happy. When Harvey returns to the docks, The Fat Controller has just finished his meeting with the Dock Manager. He praises Harvey and calls him a really useful engine. Harvey suggests that he can use his hook to go fishing, which causes everyone to laugh. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * Bill and Ben * Harvey * Porter * Sir Topham Hatt * The Dock Manager * Rocky (does not speak) * Cranky (does not speak) * Merrick (does not speak) * Emily (cameo) * Diesel (cameo) * Salty (cameo) * Skarloey (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Edward (mentioned) Locations * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Blue Mountain Quarry * Animal Park * Gordon's Hill * Shunting Yards * Coastal Cliffs * Vicarstown (mentioned) * Sodor China Clay Company (mentioned) Trivia * This episode marks the first of a few things for Harvey: **His first appearance in full CGI. ** His first speaking role since The Great Discovery. ** His first appearance since the twelfth season. ** This first time that he has been the main character in an episode since his debut in the sixth season. * Going by production order, this is the thirteenth episode of the seventeenth season. * Digiguide lists this episode as Episode 5 of "Thomas & Friends: Thrills and Spills". Goofs * When Harvey's trucks derail, a flatbed and the brakevan overlap onto the other line, but in the next scene they do not. * Bill and Ben sometimes swap whistle sounds. * When Bill and Ben first arrive at the docks, Porter can be seen whistling, but one of the twins' whistle sounds is heard. * When The Fat Controller says "You have proven that even a crane engine can help pull cargo.", the red door behind him is open, but in the very next shot, it is closed. When the camera zooms out in the final shot of the episode, the door is open once again. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * The Complete Seventeenth Series (coming soon) * Spills and Thrills DVD Packs * 10 DVD Boxset (2014) US/AUS * Spills and Thrills Thailand * Henry's Hero JPN * Jobs in the Mountains and the Sea Gallery File:GoneFishing(episode)titlecard.png|Title card File:GoneFishingNorwegiantitlecard.png|Norwegian title card File:GoneFishingGreektitlecard.png|Greek title card File:GoneFishing(episode)RussianTitleCard.png|Russian Title Card File:GoneFishing(episode)1.png File:GoneFishing(episode)2.png File:GoneFishing(episode)3.png File:GoneFishing(episode)4.png File:GoneFishing(episode)5.png File:GoneFishing(episode)6.png File:GoneFishing(episode)7.png File:GoneFishing(episode)8.png File:GoneFishing(episode)9.png File:GoneFishing(episode)10.png File:GoneFishing(episode)11.png File:GoneFishing(episode)12.png File:GoneFishing(episode)13.png File:GoneFishing(episode)14.png File:GoneFishing(episode)15.png File:GoneFishing(episode)16.png File:GoneFishing(episode)17.png File:GoneFishing(episode)18.png File:GoneFishing(episode)19.png File:GoneFishing(episode)20.png File:GoneFishing(episode)21.png File:GoneFishing(episode)22.png File:GoneFishing(episode)23.png File:GoneFishing(episode)24.png File:GoneFishing(episode)25.png File:GoneFishing(episode)26.png File:GoneFishing(episode)27.png File:GoneFishing(episode)28.png File:GoneFishing(episode)29.png File:GoneFishing(episode)30.png File:GoneFishing(episode)31.png File:GoneFishing(episode)32.png File:GoneFishing(episode)33.png File:GoneFishing(episode)34.png File:GoneFishing(episode)35.png File:GoneFishing(episode)36.png File:GoneFishing(episode)37.png File:GoneFishing(episode)38.png File:GoneFishing(episode)39.png File:GoneFishing(episode)40.png File:GoneFishing(episode)41.png File:GoneFishing(episode)42.png File:GoneFishing(episode)43.png File:GoneFishing(episode)44.png File:GoneFishing(episode)45.png File:GoneFishing(episode)46.png File:GoneFishing(episode)47.png File:GoneFishing(episode)48.png File:GoneFishing(episode)49.png File:GoneFishing(episode)50.png File:GoneFishing(episode)51.png File:GoneFishing(episode)52.png File:GoneFishing(episode)53.png File:GoneFishing(episode)54.png File:GoneFishing(episode)55.png File:GoneFishing(episode)56.png File:GoneFishing(episode)57.png File:GoneFishing(episode)58.png File:GoneFishing(episode)59.png File:GoneFishing(episode)60.png File:GoneFishing(episode)62.png File:GoneFishing(episode)63.png File:GoneFishing(episode)64.png File:GoneFishing(episode)65.png File:GoneFishing(episode)66.png File:GoneFishing(episode)67.png File:GoneFishing(episode)68.png File:GoneFishing(episode)69.png File:GoneFishing(episode)70.png File:GoneFishing(episode)71.png File:GoneFishing(episode)72.png File:GoneFishing(episode)73.png File:GoneFishing(episode)74.png File:GoneFishing(episode)75.png File:GoneFishing(episode)76.png File:GoneFishing(episode)77.png File:GoneFishing(episode)78.png File:GoneFishing(episode)79.png File:GoneFishing(episode)80.png File:GoneFishing(episode)81.png File:GoneFishing(episode)82.png File:GoneFishing(episode)83.png File:GoneFishing(episode)84.png File:GoneFishing(episode)85.png File:GoneFishing(episode)86.png Episode File:Gone Fishing - British Narration File:Gone Fishing - American Narration Category:Episodes Category:Season 17 episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video